Albuquerque
Albuquerque is a location in 80 Days. It is the most populous city of the US state of New Mexico. Events While taking a walk, Passepartout can be stopped by a man waiting outside of a saloon who introduces himself as Milton J. Yarberry. Yarberry sees the foreigner as an opportunity and gives him an order; there are three Mexicans playing cards in the backroom of the saloon, and Passepartout needs to go back there and get them to rob him. If he asks any questions, Yarberry will threaten to rob Passepartout himself, and putting up any resistance will result in a gun being pointed in his face. Inside of the saloon is exactly as Yarberry described; the three Mexicans are drunk, angry, and broke after a long game of cards, and a woman who notices Passepartout come in asks if he is the beer boy. It doesn't matter whether he says yes, no, or tries to warn the trio of possible danger, because Yarberry will immediately burst in, gun drawn, and accuse the Mexicans of robbing Passepartout despite no actual robbery taking place. The Senorita who spoke earlier will angrily question what Yarberry thinks he is doing as she draws her own weapon from her hip. He will respond that he is saving this man's life and fortune, and Passepartout can either play the part of a victim of robbery or admit that there has been some mistake. He will tell Passepartout to take 'his' money from the card table, which he can choose whether or not to do. Regardless of what happens, four shots will be fired; the first two from Yarberry kill the Senorita and another one of the Mexicans, the third from the remaining Mexican will whiz by Yarberry's ear, and the final shot will kill the last Mexican. Passepartout, understandably horrified, realizes that this was just an excuse to take their money and immediately flee the scene while Yarberry takes any bills off of the table that are not bloodied. Later, if taking the Texas and Pacific Railway to Dallas or Houston, Passepartout can see a man arguing with one of the station guards before the train leaves. As this man boards the train it can be seen through the window that it is none other than Yarberry once again. He will stop in Phileas Fogg's compartment to ask if the pair have seen any sign of an escaped outlaw that he is looking for; evidently he has been made Marshal of Albuquerque, and doesn't seem to remember Passepartout. The next day Passepartout can choose whether or not to look for this outlaw, to no avail, and then go to Yarberry himself to tell him the news. The newly-made marshal will seem strangely unconcerned, and then explain that he does in fact remember Passepartout and how he helped him; after reporting to Sheriff Perfecto that he 'saved a foreigner from an attempted robbery', he was so impressed that he made Yarberry the new Marshal of Albuequerque. He will also confess that there is no outlaw, and that this trip to Dallas is just a way of getting the news of him being marshal, as well as the implications that he is now legally allowed to shoot someone he deems 'dangerous', spread faster. If Passepartout does not respond by accusing Yarberry of murder, which will result in him being threatened, Yarberry will reward him with fifteen hundred pounds for his 'help'. Arrivals Departures Category:Locations in North America Category:Locations